robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Magazine/Issue 6
Issue 6 of Robot Wars Magazine , cover dated October 2000, was released on the 29th September 2000, and contained a preview of Series 4, with a report on the qualifiers, predictions for the robots in the series and a look at the (then) new House Robot, Refbot. Features *'Robot Report' The latest Robot Wars news, along with other stories about robots. This month’s top stories; the announcement of who won the competition to join the Panic Attack team and Adam Clark's latest robot. *'Series 4 Preview: The Good, The Mad and The Ugly' - A preview of the robots in Series 4, with old favourites, new robots to look out for, improvers as well as unusual and entertaining robots. Predictions were given as to how the magazine thought they would do. Also features Hugh Manoid - One final rant from "the man who hates Robot Wars. *'Birth of the Beast: Robot Laws' - This issue looks at the features of the latest House Robot, Refbot. *'Meet the Crew: Who Does What?' - A 2-page spread of a group photo of the entire Robot Wars crew, with a list of 22 of the members, stating their name and job. *'Robot Wars Club News' - News for club members, including what Philippa Forrester said on visiting the set of Series 4, and information on how many countries watched Robot Wars & which countries it would soon be shown in. Also included A to Z of Contestant Robots, and information on how to join with form. *'Team Profile: Chrome Rangers' - Steve Merrill and David Whitehead of The Hub Nuts are interviewed about their cheerleaders, their improved robot and their hopes for Series 4. *'Smash Hits: Top of the Bots' - A preview of the "Sir Killalot vs Robobabe" single and music video. *'Total Mayhem: Live and Flipping' - A look at the Series 4 qualifiers at the Robot Mayhem event, with highlights, pictures, an explanation of the entire event, and a look to future events. *'Robot Chores: Occupation: Robot' - A tongue in cheek series of suggestions for what the House Robots could do off-screen between series. *'Brain Scan: Derek Foxwell' - Technical expert Derek Foxwell, one of the shows creators, is interviewed. *'Static' - Letters from fans, puzzles and a cartoon. Also features Dr Zulu's Robot Hospital, which was the first of a new feature where Ciarán Byrne of Team Nemesis gave comedic answers to readers questions, and a preview of "Next Issue". Competitions *'Let the Zaurs Begin!' - A competition for the "Dinozaur" toys, the question being "How many horns did a Triceratops have?", the answer to which was one. *'Digi This' - 10 sets of Digimon books and videos were avaliable. The question was "Which one of these is an evil Digimon? A) Nastymon B) Devimon C) Nickmon. The answer was Devimon. Posters *'Series 4 House Robots' (2 pages) *'Don't argue with Refbot!' (1 page) Free Gifts A Series 4 wallchart was included, which readers could fill with the results of Series 4. Free stickers were also included. Adverts *'Free trading card when you buy Digimon video at Woolworths' (Page 13) *'Pullbacks' (Page 16) *'FBX Magazine' (Page 22) *'The Flintstones sticker and activity books' (Page 23) Gallery RWm6mag.jpg|The magazine in its bag RWMag2.jpg RWMag3.jpg RWm6p6-7.jpg RWm6p8-9.jpg RWm6p10-11.jpg RWm6p12.jpg RWm6p14-15.jpg RWm6p16-17.jpg RWm6p18-19.jpg RWm6p22.jpg RWMag4.jpg RWm6p24-25.jpg RWm6p26-27.jpg RWMagBack.jpg Credits *Editor: Mike Collier *Art: Simon Oliver *Sub-Editor/Writer - David Hayles *Designers: Steve Dobson, Sam Bennett *Picture Researcher: Emma Peel *Editorial Assistant: Kelly Austin *Advertising: Theresa Davies *Marketing Executive: Siobhan Galvin *Marketing Manager: Helen Northard *Marketing Assistant: Ruth Rowntree *Production: Morag Gillet, Jo Beattie, Sarah Howell *Circulation Manager: Simon Young *Associate Publisher: Alfie Lewis *Publisher: Lindsaye Fox *Editor, Boys' Magazines: Jason Loborik *Editorial Director, Family Group: Nicky Smith *Director, Family Group Region: Gillian Lasker *Managing Director, BBC Worldwide Region: Peter Teague *Contributors: Nathan Martin, Jacques Gunther, Sam Bailey, Ben Lewis, Davey Moore *Photography: Chris Capstick, John Green *Thanks: the RW Series 4 crew, Craig Charles, Polydor Records, Tom Gutteridge, Andy Collins Errors and Omissions *The Static section claims that The Mouse was only used on the pilot episode before only being used for display purposes, never appearing on the televised show. The Mouse was used as a stock robot in The First Wars, appearing in Heat F. *Destruct-A-Bubble is misspelt as Distruct-A-Bubble, the first of what would become a common mistake throughout the magazine's run. *In the Chrome Rangers interview, Steve Merrill's name is misspelt Steve Merrick, as it was in Issue 4. Trivia *This issue was released two months after the previous issue, due to the Series 4 qualifiers and the filming of Series 4. *This was the only issue of the original Robot Wars Magazine not to feature a comic. Category:Books and Magazines